Cody Hida
Cody Hida (火田 伊織) is a main character in Digimon Adventures 02. His Digimon partner is Armadillomon (Adventure). Background In August of 1999, Cody was in an airplane with his grandfather. The airplane was suddenly attacked by Kuwagamon. However he was saved by Kabuterimon, and Garudamon. As a result upon seeing this, Cody became a DigiDestined. Personality Despite being the youngest of the new DigiDestined, Cody is actually the most serious one of the group, and always conducts himself with a maturity that is far beyond his years. A lot of his wisdom comes from his grandfather, who has been the sole masculine figure in his life ever since his father died. In the beginning of the series, his world of view is very black and white, as befitting a child, which leads him to be very stubborn and to be rather hard on people. Later on, throughout his adventures as a DigiDestined, he realizes the error of his ways and gradually softens up in nature, having understood that it was utterly impossible for reality and people to be as black and white as he once firmly believed them to be. Cody exemplifies his Digi-Eggs very well. He is very curious, though unlike the previous bearer of the trait of Knowledge, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Cody is more curious about the nature of people than the mechanics of the world. Regardless, he is just as inquisitive as his predecessor. Like the former bearer of the trait of Reliability, Joe Kido, Cody is also honest and trustworthy. Like Joe, Cody holds himself to a very high standard, and often questions if he is as reliable as he could be and fears he might be letting the team down. Appearance In the year of 1999, Cody is a very small boy, with light colored skin, brown hair in a short bowl cut, and green eyes. He wears a purple T-shirt with a button-up collar, grey shorts, and socks and shoes of undetermined color. In 2002, Cody is taller, but still young and small compared to the other Digidestined. In the Digital World, he wears a beige tunic buttoned up with a single square button, a wide collar and purple trimmings. He also wears a yellow undershirt with a high collar, purple pants, black socks, and brown and white slip-on shoes. During autumn and spring, Cody wears a purple turtleneck sweater, grey pants, black socks, and brown and white slip on shoes. During summer, Cody wears a beige V neck shirt with short sleeves and a purple pattern on the neckline, brown pants, and cream slip on shoes. During winter, Cody wears a shirt with a button-up collar in varying stripes of blue, light blue, purple and aqua, blue pants, white socks and brown shoes with light brown soles. Outside, Cody wears a blue coat with a wool-lined collar, big brown buttons and two pockets. A Very Digi-Christmas While in Australia, Cody doesn't wear his coat, and his sleeves are rolled back. In Digimon Adventure tri. which is set in 2005, Cody is 15 years old when he, Davis, Ken and Yolei are defeated by Alphamon. In silouette when he was defeated by Alphamon, Cody retains the same look he had in Digimon Adventure 02 and now wears a western Gakuran style middle school uniform indicating that Cody studies in a different middle school after the events of Digimon Adventure 02 as both T.K. and Kari take upon schooling in Odaiba Middle School. In the theatrical post for the sixth and final movie, Cody is now in the same height as Izzy and wears a casual outfit similar to his outfit he had worn in the Digital World; a beige short sleeved loose shirt with a purple trim, pale brown denim shorts and off-white sneakers with a matching white short socks. In 2027, Cody is an adult, and his hair is slightly longer with the bangs combed to the right. He wears a purple turtleneck sweater, and light grey pants. While working, he wears a dark blue suit, a white button-up shirt and a red tie. 'Digimon Adventures 02 (Anime)' The digital adventure continues 4 years later when Tai finds his way to the Digiworld when Agumon is in danger. Three new DigiDestined Davis, Yolei, and Cody, receive their Digivices. Izzy finds a portal to the Digiworld which T.K. and Kari along with Davis use to go help Tai. Patamon and Gatomon reunite with T.K. and Kari. Davis scared Veemon, his partner. Veemon armor digivolves into Flamedramon to fight off a Monochromon being controlled by the evil Digimon Emperor. The original group (with the exception of Mimi) unite to talk about the recent Digiworld crisis. Davis, Yolei, Cody, Sora, Izzy, T.K. and Kari go to the Digital World. Sora and Izzy reunite with Biyomon and Tentomon. Yolei and Cody meet their partners Hawkmon and Armadillomon who armor digivolve into Halsemon and Digmon. Davis and Veemon get captured by the Digimon Emperor, and the others must save him. The group travels once again to the DigiWorld only to be attacked by the Digimon Emperor. As they hide from him, T.K. and Kari discover their own digi-eggs, which allow Gatomon and Patamon to armor digivolve into Nefertimon and Pegasusmon. Gabumon is captured after causing an uprising in a Gazimon village. He escapes and gets badly beaten up. Matt and the rest of the new DigiDestined go to the Digiworld to save him. After a battle with RedVegiemon that cracks the nearby Control Spire, Gabumon digivolves to Garurumon and turns the tide of the battle. The Control Spire is destroyed and everyone it controlled is freed. Gomamon is now hostage to the Digimon Emperor, so Joe goes with the new DigiDestined to save him. But soon after they come into the Digiworld, Cody gets hurt, and Joe stays to help him. While the others attack the Control Spire, Joe and Cody get attacked by Shellmon and Ebidramon. Digmon defeats and frees Shellmon but is no match for Ebidramon. Luckily, the others destroy the Control Spire in time and Gomamon digivolves to Ikkakumon, frees Digmon and destroys Ebidramon. Mimi and the new DigiDestined go to have a picnic in the DigiWorld. But Mimi falls into a hole and, along with Yolei, is separated from the rest of the DigiDestined. They meet Palmon, but are then attacked by the Roachmon brothers, who are under the Digimon Emperor's control. After they trick the Roachmon Brothers into cracking the Control Spire Palmon is able to digivolve into Togemon and they defeat the Roachmon Brothers. After trying to destroy a control spire located in a city, Kari is separated from the rest of the group. Davis and T.K. return to rescue her. Kari eventually manages to free Andromon from the dark ring's control and he destroys the Control Spire. Davis' soccer team is playing against genius Ken Ichijouji's team. The DigiDestined later find out that he actually is the Digimon Emperor. Ken runs away from home, preferring to remain in the DigiWorld instead. He captures Agumon, and forces him to dark digivolve, resulting in the uncontrollable SkullGreymon. SkullGreymon ultimately exhausts himself and de-digivolves back to Agumon, but the Emperor gets away with him. Ken, angry at his inability to control SkullGreymon, works on his Dark Ring. Wormmon, in the hope that Ken might use him in his experiments, frees Agumon. However, as he reunites with Tai, Ken recaptures him with his new Dark Spiral, and makes him dark digivolve into a viral MetalGreymon and attack the DigiDestined. Just after finding a new digi-egg, the DigiDestined are attacked by Flymon and MetalGreymon, under the control of the Emperor's improved Dark Spiral. Flymon nearly destroys Patamon, but Tentomon manages to find Garurumon who saves him. Davis eventually manage to activate the egg (after confirming his friendship to Veemon). Veemon armor digivolves to Raidramon and he and Garurumon destroy the spiral, freeing Agumon. Biyomon goes missing and the team (minus T.K. and Kari) ends up in a town straight out of a cowboy film. Starmon, under the control of Ken, puts the DigiDestined in jail, where they find the captured rookie. The girls of the group are promptly freed by Deputymon to go and play cards with him. The boys manage to break out and Veemon digivolves to Flamedramon to fight Starmon. Flamedramon defeats Starmon and sends him flying into the Control Spire, destroying it. Kari is dragged into a world that is neither the real world nor the DigiWorld. T.K., Gatomon, and Patamon follow her, and together they have to fight Airdramon. Patamon digivolves to Pegasusmon and destroys the Control Spire, but is no match for Airdramon, however destroying the Control Spire allows Gatomon to digivolve to Angewomon and she destroys Airdramon. The creatures that brought Kari there try to capture her and take her to their leader, Dagomon, but Angewomon prevents that and they escape. T.K also tells Kari how much he cares for her and Kari returns the favour. The new DigiDestined eat at a diner. The owner of the shop, Digitamamon, becomes angry because they do not have any money. Michael and Mimi come into the diner and pay the bill. Later, Digitamamon ends up controlled by a Dark Ring and hurts Mimi. Yolei activates the Digi-Egg of Sincerity armor digivolving Hawkmon to Shurimon (after finally giving Digitamamon the benefit of the doubt and promising to be sincere) to free the ultimate-level. The DigiDestined travel to a town out of the Japanese Edo period. While fleeing the controlled Floramon and Mushroomon, they meet the ruler, ShogunGekomon. Shortly after, Ninjamon puts a spiral on ShogunGekomon and the DigiDestined must stop the rampaging digimon. A MegaSeadramon gets the DigiDestined stuck under an oil platform. Cody admits to being afraid of water, so the others force Cody to get help to overcome his fear. He finds Joe, and they come back to save the rest of the group, who found the Digi-egg of Reliability, Cody's second Digi-egg. Cody can't accept the egg because he lied to his grandfather. But thanks to a pep talk from Joe about some lies that can be helpful, Cody overcomes his self doubt and ends up using the Egg. The others are rescued by Joe and a Whamon while Submarimon and Ikkakumon defeat and free MegaSeadramon. At the end, Submarimon gives Cody a tour of the sea. The DigiDestined, both old and new, come together and hold a memorial for the events that took place three years ago. Meanwhile, the TV Network has problems with their cameras and claim there is a ghost haunting the TV System. All the DigiDestined discover the ghost is really Wizardmon. Wizardmon tells them a cryptic message about how to defeat the Digimon Emperor before vanishing. The DigiDestined decide to remain in the DigiWorld until they locate Ken's base and so Tai, Matt, and Izzy get Matt's dad to take them on a camping trip to give the others time to complete their task without arousing suspicion. However, it gets complicated when Davis's sister Jun decides to invite herself and decides to follow the group when they leave her behind. Meanwhile Yolei's recklessness causes Hawkmon to be hurt. Kari and Gatomon stay behind with her. Meanwhile, Ken works on creating a Digimon from the body parts of other Digimon. All of the new DigiDestined (except Davis, who cannot fly to the location) sneak into Ken's base. Ken goes into the Dark Whirlpool, even though Wormmon told him not to. Devimon comes out, and T.K. gets angry because of what he did to Patamon long ago and fights Ken. When Ken escapes T.K., he releases his new Digimon, Kimeramon, on the DigiDestined, and they must flee. Kimeramon soundly defeats the DigiDestined. Wormmon leads Davis and Veemon to the power source of the base. It turns out to be a golden Digi-egg, which Davis uses to golden armor digivolve Veemon to Magnamon. Kimeramon and Magnamon fight. Ken's base explodes, and Wormmon gives all the power he has to help Magnamon defeat Kimeramon. Magnamon destroys Kimeramon, and Ken gets upset because Wormmon is dead like his older brother, Sam. Davis finds the Crest of Kindness on the ground and gives it to Ken, and then tells him to go back to his family. The DigiDestined return back to the real world, just as Davis's sister Jun catches up to the camp site where Matt and the others are. The DigiDestined return to the DigiWorld to help the Digimon with their reconstruction. While there, Davis, in an effort to catch Kari's attention, wants Veemon to digivolve naturally (without an armor digiegg) like Patamon. His effort only manages to anger a Tortomon that chases them across the land. Veemon digivolves to ExVeemon to fight him off. Ken reminisces about his brother Sam, his digivice, an email he got, and when he first went into the DigiWorld (despite his temporary amnesia in the real world). He goes looking for Wormmon, and finds his baby form, Leafmon, in Primary Village. Davis, Kari, and T.K. find that their Digimon can't Digivolve naturally anymore, even though the control spires were seemingly eliminated along with the Digimon Emperor. Cody is attacked by Thundermon, leading to Armadillomon's unexpected digivolution into Ankylomon. Ken sees a strange woman in his room that won't tell him her name. The DigiDestined are in doubt when Thundermon is killed by Ken and a mysterious Digimon. The strange woman changes control spires into Digimon. She turns one into a Golemon who tries to destroy a dam. The DigiDestined cannot destroy Golemon and are forced to get Ken and Stingmon's (Wormmon's Champion form) help to destroy Golemon. After learning about the control spires and that she was wrong about Ken from Palmon who witnessed the truth, Yolei is able to help Hawkmon digivolve into Aquilamon who destroys Golemon. The DigiDestined see that Ken's base is about to explode. Okuwamon, a Digimon made from 10 control spires, attacks the DigiDestined. Ken comes, and Davis talks about friendship. Suddenly, ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA digivolve to 'Paildramon'. Paildramon and Okuwamon continue fighting and Paildramon ultimately destroys Okuwamon. Ken puts his crest of kindness into a slot in the base, but it does not do anything. Paildramon destroys the base entirely, and Izzy explains DNA digivolving and the story of how the original DigiDestined gave up the powers of their crests, which is why their Digimon can't digivolve to ultimate level anymore. The DigiDestined arrive at the giant Giga House, where the strange woman lies in wait. As they draw closer to her, the group is attacked by different kinds of insect digimon. When they find the spider woman, however, she uses her flute to take control of Stingmon and Digmon as well. Yolei creates a counter to the strange woman's music (because she worked with Matt's band). She transforms into a Digimon called Arukenimon and a fight breaks. As the gang is about to defeat her, another digimon, Mummymon, sweeps in to save her. While Cody's doubts towards Ken causes Ken to leave the group, Mummymon and Arukenimon combine 100 control spires to create BlackWarGreymon. Even after Yolei brings Ken back to the group so they could form Paildramon, BlackWarGreymon effortlessly defeats the DigiDestined, but refuses to finish the job, and instead leaves Mummymon and Arukenimon, to search for a "worthy opponent." While searching for Gatomon's tail ring, Yolei, Kari, Ken, and their Digimon stumble into the Dark Ocean. When they are attacked by Blossomon, another of Arukenimon's creations, Gatomon and Aquilamon DNA digivolve into 'Silphymon' (only after Yolei slaps Kari in the face, something Kari did earlier in the episode) and destroys Blossomon, freeing them. However, they do not find the Tail Ring. BlackWarGreymon has a discussion about life with Agumon. Arukenimon and Mummymon turn their attention to the fabled Destiny Stone, destroying one and somehow causing BlackWarGreymon great pain in the process. Yolei, while on a school trip, encounters BlackWarGreymon and several other Digimon in the real world after the mega just destroyed a second Destiny Stone. Ken brings her Poromon, who helps her to combat the Digimon until they are suddenly brought back to the Digital World after Yolei and Hawkmon defeat Musyamon and return him there through a laptop. When BlackWarGreymon destroy the third stone, a Digimon briefly appears and BlackWarGreymon becomes convinced that this is his worthy opponent. At the next site, despite Angemon digivolving to MagnaAngemon after he touches the Stone, the DigiDestined lose the battle, although MagnaAngemon nearly succeeds but fails due to the destruction of the stone and his power source. Gabumon tells the children about Agumon's discussion with their foe. Cody, worried about T.K., goes to see Matt, who tells him about how T.K. still carries the scars from the battle against Devimon. BlackWarGreymon destroys one of the final two destiny stones. The DigiDestined head out to eat at another Digitamamon restaurant. Arukenimon and Mummymon are already there, badgering the Digimon to tell them what his soup recipe is. When he refuses, they look for themselves, and discover the final destiny stone in the soup springs. When BlackWarGreymon shows up, Angemon and Ankylomon DNA digivolve into 'Shakkoumon', and the episode ends. While the DNA digivolved Digimon hold off BlackWarGreymon, Davis gets the idea of moving the last Destiny Stone with the D3s. Instead of moving it, this summons Azulongmon, the Digimon that appeared as earlier destiny stones were destroyed. BlackWarGreymon attacks Azulongmon but quickly is shoved off, and leaves. After explaining many such things as the true purpose of the control spires and armor digivolving, Azulongmon warns the group about their true enemy, the one controlling Arukenimon and Mummymon. Davis sees a control spire in the real world. As Christmas approaches, the DigiDestined take on a festive mood. Ken goes so far as to throw a party (the first time he was truly happy in a long time). The younger group brings the Digimon partners of the original DigiDestined into the real world. Unfortunately a group of rogue Digimon ruin Matt's concert and both groups of DigiDestined team up to stop it. After most of the Digimon are sent back through Izzy's laptop, Paildramon, Silphymon and Shakkoumon finish the job and the DigiDestined rejoice believing its over. However, their holiday cheer ends when control spires and rampaging Digimon appear worldwide. The DigiDestined receive one of Azulongmon's Digicores, which results in Paildramon mega digivolving into Imperialdramon, who helps them to join the other DigiDestined worldwide. It also restores the original 8's ability to go to ultimate level. Also, all of the Digimon in Japan are sent back by Ken and Davis who team up after Davis and Raidramon rescue Ken from one of the Digimon, Triceramon. The Japanese DigiDestined split up. Mimi and Davis team up with the American DigiDestined, while Kari and Izzy go to help those in Hong Kong. In Australia, Cody and Joe meet with Derek to fight marine Digimon. In Paris, T.K. and Tai receive help from T.K.'s grandfather to save a French DigiDestined held in Versailles. Ken and Matt help out a Mexican DigiDestined, while Sora and Yolei helped those in Russia and Siberia. Yolei and Sora are successful in Russia, but the conditions in Siberia prove too much for them and they lose. Before anything bad can happen to them, they're rescued by Imperialdramon who returns to bring them home and discovers them in trouble. They all return back to Japan, just in time for Christmas. However, Arukenimon is still up to something. A new enemy, Daemon, appears, along with his followers. With the aid of Azulongmon's power given up by the older Digimon, Imperialdramon triumphs against SkullSatamon by mode changing into his Fighter Mode thanks to the old DigiDestined Digimon sacrificing their power to go Ultimate and returning to the DigiWorld. Unfortunately, Fighter Mode has no choice but to destroy SkullSatamon, something the new DigiDestined deeply regret. Yukio Oikawa and his cronies kidnap Ken, and use his Dark Spore to create new ones to implant in gathered children. Meanwhile, Daemon's servants engage the DigiDestined, and, in order to win, the DigiDestined must kill both of them. Oikawa, having no more use for Ken, attempts to hand him off to Daemon, however, Davis intervenes. The other DigiDestined arrive, and with their help, Ken is able to open a gate to the Dark Ocean and send Daemon through it. BlackWarGreymon confronts Oikawa, who tells him the truth about his creation. The Digimon tries to destroy Oikawa, but is stopped by both WarGreymon (which was the result of another power boost Agumon received from Azulongmon) and Imperialdramon. After a fierce battle, they plead with BlackWarGreymon to befriend them. One of the children's Dark Spores grows into a Dark Flower, which is harvested by Oikawa despite the DigiDestined's best efforts to stop him. Cody's grandfather tries to convince Oikawa to give up villainy, but fails. Before Oikawa can kill him, however, BlackWarGreymon takes the fatal blast. The dying mega uses the last remnants of power to seal the digital gate at Highton View Terrace. Also, its revealed that Oikawa is actually possessed by a dark force, one that BlackWarGreymon recognizes but doesn't identify before his death. Oikawa and the children infected with the Dark Spores try to go to the DigiWorld, but, due to BlackWarGreymon's sealing of the gate, travel to a different world. There, the force possessing him reveals itself and Gatomon realizes who it is when she hears its voice as its one that still haunts her: Myotismon! He is the one behind everything that happened to the new DigiDestined (except for Daemon, whom he seems to dismiss as an amateur). He is reborn as MaloMyotismon using the power of the children's Dark Spores, and destroys Arukenimon and Mummymon out of sheer cruelty. MaloMyotismon tempts the DigiDestined with illusions of their dreams coming true, but Davis, whose dream was that ExVeemon could grow more powerful to defeat the villain, guides them out. The others follow his example, causing the Digimon to evolve into all their forms at once. Unfortunately, the final attack of all the Digimon blows MaloMyotismon into the DigiWorld where he grows more powerful than ever by absorbing the darkness there. He starts to cover both worlds in darkness. The six DigiDestined, assisted by DigiDestined all over the world and Oikawa's gathered children, destroy MaloMyotismon by revealing their hopes and dreams which weaken him so much that he becomes a spirit. Everyone gives Imperialdramon Fighter Mode their power and he destroys MaloMyotismon's spirit forever with his Giga Crusher attack. Oikawa is left dying in the dream dimension and uses the power of the dimension to help restore the DigiWorld to its original state. Twenty-five years later, when everyone in the Real World has a Digimon partner, both groups of DigiDestined are grown and their children now hold the responsibility of protecting the worlds. Digimon Fusion (Anime) When the Old Clock Shop Man summons the heroes of the past to the Fusion universe to help take down Quartzmon, Ankylomon shows up with Cody Hida and MagnaGarurumon to assist in the DigiQuartz. Film Appearances Digimon movie 2 Three months after MaloMyotismon's defeat, the DigiDestined go up against Diaboromon again. Tai and Matt head back to the Internet to deal with him with Omnimon, while the younger DigiDestined go to deal with the rampage of a swarm of Kuramon (Diaboromon's Fresh form). With the help of Angemon and Angewomon (with T.K. and Kari), Omnimon was able to destroy Diaboromon again, but it turned out to be a trap, as his destruction allowed many more Kuramon to go to the Real World. This also trapped Omnimon, Angemon and Angewomon within the internet. Things go out of control when the Kuramon in the Real World merge to create a Mega level called Armageddemon, a more powerful and invincible Mega in Diaboromon's evolutionary line. It is so powerful that neither Omnimon nor Imperialdramon Fighter Mode are able to defeat it on their own even. In the end, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is injured in Armageddemon's counterattack, so Omnimon lends him his power in the form of the Omni Blade, powering the dragon warrior up to Paladin Mode. Using his Omega Blade attack, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is able to strike down Armageddemon, splitting his head in half and causing him to revert back into the Kuramon. With the help of the energy from the DigiDestined Digivices and the cell phones from the other kids of Japan, the Omega Blade powers up and sends all of the Kuramon back to the Digital World. Digimon movie 3 The story involves the next generation of DigiDestined children after they travel from Japan to the U.S.A. and meet up with Willis, helping him to stop the menace of an enigmatic threat. As a kid, Willis was given two twin Digimon, a Gummymon and a Kokomon. But one day Kokomon mysteriously disappeared without a trace, returning later as the ruthless Endigomon (it is later revealed that he was kidnapped and corrupted by a rogue viral program). T.K. and Kari are the first ones to encounter Endigomon in New York City while they are visiting Mimi; he kidnaps Mimi (she disappears before T.K. and Kari's eyes along with the rest of the older DigiDestined and all were placed in another dimension where they were being de-aged by Endigomon). Willis eventually explains his connection to Endigomon and that Endigomon wants to see Willis again, which was why the Digimon kidnapped the older DigiDestined—because they, like him, have Digivices. But when Willis refused to go with Endigomon after it swiped Terriermon away, the monster evolved to Antylamon, and then Kerpymon, de-aging Willis and the younger DigiDestined as well. Willis figured out that his Digimon's urge for things to go back to the way there were literally meant to make Willis a kid again. In this battle, Kari and T.K. gave Willis and Davis the Golden Digi-Eggs, allowing Veemon and Terriermon to golden armor digivolve to Magnamon Rapidmon, respectively. After the battle, Kerpymon was defeated and the older DigiDestined reappeared at the points were they had disappeared from. In the end, Willis discovered that his Digimon is still alive after the fight, ready to be reborn from a Digi-Egg. Digimon movie 4 Quotes * Relationships 'Taichi "Tai" Kamiya' 'Kari Kamiya' 'Takeru "T.K." Takaishi' T.K. is Cody's DNA Digivolution partner. 'Joe Kido' Joe acts an older brother figure to Cody, who inherited the trait of reliability from him. 'Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi' 'Sora Takenouchi' 'Mimi Tachikawa' 'Yamato "Matt" Ishida' 'Davis Motomiya' 'Yolei Inoue' Yolei lives in the same apartment building as Cody, and the two are rather close friends even before becoming DigiDestined. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Father' (dead) *'Chikara Hida' (Grandfather) *'Fumiko Hida' (Mother) *'Hiroki Hida' (Father/Dead) *'Unnamed Wife' *'Unnamed Daughter' Trivia *Cody and his Digimon partner are voiceed by the same Japanese voice actress. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Megumi Urawa *'English' : Philece Sampler all information on Cody Hida came from http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Cody_Hida Gallery Digiteam0006.jpg|Cody is introduced Enterflame0012.jpg|Cody meets T.K Enterflame0015.jpg Digiteam0048.jpg Digixmas0077.jpg P2tour0006.jpg Picnic0034.jpg Reliable0067.jpg Reliable0068.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males